gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolves rule the North
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome the the wiki page for''' Wolves Rule The North'. 'About the Alliance' We are a friendly alliance which prides itself on a good atmosphere and a fun and fair playing experience. We do not have a set time to set alliance challenges, instead we have a few officers who can start them at any time as long as they post a 15 min warning in the rookery and on our facebook page to alert all members and so that everyone has time to free up a sworn sword if they need to. The alliance does not have a level or power requirement to join nor do we ask that any of our players maintain a certain level or power rank. We do not actively seek to be aggressive to anyone but we do like to retaliate if pushed, again players are not required to take part in this if they do not wish to. 'History' Originally called ''Winter is Coming we were founded in March 2013. As time went on it was required that we choose a new name and leader, our new leader was chosen in late August 2013 as Lady Ahdia Sand and after the game update we were required to change our name in early September 2013 and after much debate we decided upon Wolves Rule the North. ' We then changed our leader in late October 2013 to '''Lady Kierra Snow V I I I '''as the previous leader had to step down due to real life commitments. We became a Top Ten Alliance soon after our name change and for a long time were a top 10 alliance. Recently we have fallen to Rank 11 but this is more due towards our direction towards AvA than as an indication of a declining state. We aim to prove ourselves in battle and our goal is to one day reach 1st in the North. We are active in AvA and have had a number of successes, such as 2nd in North for Ghost and Harvest Phase, 1st in Stormlands for Eel Shock, Iron Bank during the Iron Bank World event (bumped from 2nd in North), and 2nd in North in the Long Night. We currently alternate between on-and-off phases to help our members grow and enjoy the game further. We always aim for the top in a region during our active phases and use our off phases to support our allies and run ac's. After many attempts our first dragon hatched in the summer of 2014 to Ragnar Blackfyre and many more have followed after. We do not keep track of the number of dragons we hold and choose to keep it as a private celebration but we are always looking to increase that number and help those who are hatching within our ranks. 'Benefits *Help and Advice from veteran players. *Friendly and fun gaming experience. * AvA competitive atmosphere Rules (Expectations) We do not accept people trolling or being hateful to another alliance player. All AC's are started by officers, if you have the last item needed to open the AC then post in the rookery where an active officer will get back to you about posting on the facebook page and setting the 15 minute warning to start the AC. Unless a person gives express permission we do not send any PtP actions other than Barter or Aid to other members within the alliance. We do not have a minimum playtime requirement but do ask if you are going to be offline for a certain amount of time to let an officer or the leader know. 'How to Join' We accept players who have sworn fealty to all houses as this makes for a better all round playing experience for the whole group. We also do not have any rules about reincarnation, you may choose to do so at your own pace. The only thing we would ask is that you check the challenges tab and place any items you have before you reincarnate as this is a great help to all in the alliance. We are an invite only Alliance, please contact Kierra Snow XI (member id:1085425) and we encourage anyone who wishes to be in a fun, friendly, and competitive alliance to join up with us. We do have a facebook page and would like everyone that is able to join up to our page. We appreciate not everyone has a facebook account or plays through this format so therefore it is not mandatory to join up. http://www.facebook.com/groups/wolfpacksurvives/ Category:Alliances Category:Northmen Alliances Category:Direwolf Alliances Category:Top 20 Alliances